


A Kunoichi's Lewd Mission

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: BBC, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Huge Breasts, Missionary Position, Multi, Smut, blowjob, excessive cum, huge cock, kunoichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Rachel has been sent out to extract some information from an informant, but she's been gone for a few days now. Looks like it's up to Momiji to go and save the day! If anyone is going to be able to convince the mega-hung informant to give up the goods, it's gonna be her...and maybe two other sexy ninja ladies eager to see the raven-haired beauty swallow down some cock.
Relationships: Kasumi/OC, Momiji/OC, Rachel/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Kunoichi's Lewd Mission

"Momiji, you do worry too much. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Rachel looked herself over in the mirror as her raven haired friend watched her from behind. The statuesque blonde dragged her hands across her tight, flawless body, delighted in how well her recent training had been going. Rachel had always been a beautiful woman, a bombshell that could cause men and women alike to stop walking and start staring gormlessly as she strolled by, but now she had grown even sexier than that! Poor saps practically fell to their knees as she walked by in her exceedingly tight leather boots and form-fitting bottoms, her leather corset pushing her fat, milky tits up in such a perfectly teasing way.

She was dressed to impress, and she had to be. Her mission was a highly important one, to acquire the services of a notable informant who had secret documents on MIST. Such a mission often required bribery, coercion, but more often than not it came down to pure, simple seduction. Rachel had every intention of wrapping the poor nerdy sap around her little finger, blowing the lovestruck fool a few kisses, and snapping the documents from his hand while her hand rubs his leg with the silent promise of more. She had to look her best to do so. In comparison to fighting off demons, it was a rather relaxing mission. Not relaxing enough to stop Momiji from worrying, of course.

“I mean really Momiji, do you think this guy is gonna be able to resist all this? I’d take you along with me for the double whammy, but we don’t want the poor sap to have a heart attack, do we?” Momiji giggled and blushed, her own eyes scanning Rachel with a look that was maybe a tad more intimate than mere friendship. It was hard not to start getting seduced by Rachel just from her being in the room. “I…I know that. I just want you to be careful. We don’t really know anything about this guy!” Rachel smiled, then wandered over to Momiji to lean in and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. She leaned back with a grin as Momiji gasped, her red kiss mark left behind as a farewell gift. “I’ll see ya later, beautiful. ** _💕_** ” exclaimed Rachel as she stepped out of the room.

That was three days ago. Momiji had expected to hear from her friend within a single day, but had heard nothing. Naturally a worrywart, she was of course on edge when a single letter arrived, addressed simply to Rachel’s home. Momiji opened the letter, and her eyes went wide. It was a photograph and a letter. The photo showed Rachel with her hand in front of her face, hiding a blush and a pout, and just went down enough to show that she was clearly not wearing her outfit anymore! Momiji saw her creamy pale skin going down to just the tops of her impressive, soft tits, and gulped from both concern and temptation. The letter simply said “Your girl is mine! Come and get her!” with an address on it. Momiji steeled herself for the trip, and prepared for a daring rescue!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip didn’t take Momiji long, and she arrived in her own kunoichi outfit ready for action. Her red and white gi was tied around her tightly, showing off her own flawless form…at least it would if anyone was lucky enough to be able to spot her as she jumped from roof to roof. She quickly and quietly made her way to the meeting point, where she spotted a familiar face. In fact, it was one she was not expecting to see at all.

“Kasumi?” Momiji asked quietly. Kasumi glanced over at Momiji and waved her over. She was also dressed in her usual blue gi but…something was a little off about it. It seemed a little more low-cut than usual, and the hem of the gi seemed quite a bit shorter. Momiji couldn’t stop herself glancing down at Kasumi’s thick thighs, and her meaty ass just peeking out in sight. She looked…insanely sexy. Like her gi was designed to tease and tempt instead of acting as her ninja garb. Not to mention, she was clearly wearing makeup as well. Momiji was already confused as Kasumi responded to her. “I was wondering how quick you’d get here. You really would jump over the moon and back for Rachel, huh?” Momiji quickly hardened her face as she was reminded of her goal. “Where is she? Is she safe?”

“As houses. Don’t get so worked up, cutie. I promise you, she’s doing way better than you’d think. You should be more worried about yourself. <3” She winked at Momiji before turning tail and walking off down the street. Momiji was taken aback by her surprisingly flirty attitude, but followed after her while asking questions. “Why are YOU here then? Are you working with this informant now?” Kasumi shrugged. “I guess you could say that. I assume Rachel was here to probe him about what he knows? Hee hee. She sure did get more than she bargained for. **_💗_** ” Kasumi was talking weird, like she was hiding something. Momiji didn’t like the sound of her voice…well, she kind of did. Her husky, teasing tones were actually very easy on the ears, as was the way she swayed her hips as she walked, her thick ass bouncing too and fro with each couples of steps…wait…

“A-are you not wearing panties?” Momiji asked the question and immediately regretted it. It was far too personal to ask such a thing, even if it was true! But Kasumil simply glanced down with a smirk. “You’ve got a good set of eyes. Were you staring?” Momiji went quiet and looked to the side, which was more than enough proof that she had been. Kasumil giggled at Momiji’s cute embarrassment. Kasumi giggled, and stopped in her tracks. “Wanna find out?” Momiji froze in place, snapping her head around to look at Kasumi with wide eyes. “W-W-WHA?!” Kasumi’s smile grew wider. “Wanna. Find. Out? You only have to lift up my gi a little and you’ll get your answer…” Momiji was shivering, unsure whether it was confusion or excitement. She knew this was absolutely crazy, but…but…

_But she did wanna know. She really, really, really wanted to know. **❤**_

“...” Momiji went quiet as her eyes looked down at Kasumi’s legs. The auburn haired ninja spread her legs slightly to give Momiji a better view, and a better grip of her clothing. Momiji licked her lips…and her hand slowly, nervously began to move towards Kasumi…closer and closer…until…

“Nope! **_💗_** ” Kasumi pulled backwards, evading Momiji’s grip. Momiji looked up in disappointment before Kasumi lifted her arms and showed herself off. She was wearing…a leopard-print thong! That was why Momiji hadn’t seen any sign of panties, she was wearing a thong! It was…actually just as sexy as if she wasn’t wearing anything at all. It was so naughty, so unlike the usual Kasumi. Kasumi looked down at Momiji with a knowing smirk. “You were really gonna do it though, huh? Just throw my gi off right in the middle of the street?” Momiji went red once more and attempted to stammer a response before Kasumi began to walk off again. “Oh, he’s gonna like you a LOT…”

Momiji composed herself and followed after Kasumi once more. Now she didn’t just need to go save Rachel, she needed to find out what had caused the usually way more stern and professional Kasumi to change so much!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“Shrrrlp-Grrrkk-Ghrrrlk-Mmmfffppph-Glhaag-Shrrrlkkp ** _💗💕💗_****

Momiji stood in the doorway after Kasumi opened the door frozen stiff. She took in the sight before her and wrapped her head around what she was seeing. Down on her knees, the confident, powerful, supremely-in-control Rachel had her ruby red lips planted along the fat, throbbing tip of an arm-length slab of dark-skinned cock-meat, her head bobbing back and forth as her spit-stuffed mouth worked sloppily along the length, her wet tongue swirling and licking with an absolute single-minded worship. The figure who that worship was directed towards sat in a large chair with his arms behind his head, his muscled chest slowly rising and falling as he closed his eyes with a pleased smile on his lips.

“Mmm…looks like they’re already getting started.” Kasumi commented, her own reaction far less stunned and instead a tad jealous. “Rachel’s been seriously hooked on the new taste she’s acquired over the last few days. She just can’t help herself anymore. <3” Kasumi walked forward, her motions causing the dark skinned man in the chair to open an eye curiously, and his smile widened. “Welcome back, Kasumi. You have any trouble finding our new guest?” “None at all. She’s an obedient one, came right to the spot you asked her to.” Kasumi walked up to the side of the chair, and the man reached out a hand to grip her ass in welcome. Kasumi leaned down and offered up a kiss, which he happily accepted. Suddenly, Momiji was watching as he hungrily made out with Kasumi at the same time Rachel was noisily bobbing her beautiful blonde head back and forth along his cock, her golden ponytail bouncing back and forth with the quick bobs of her head.

_“She..she hasn’t even looked up! Has she even noticed Kasumi has arrived? D-does she even know I’M here?! She looks so totally obsessed with that…that huge, nasty cock. She can’t even focus on anything else but that…”_ Momiji quietly licked her lips as Rachel finally allowed the thick cock-shaft to pop out of her full lips with a wet gasp, but she quickly began rubbing her lips up and down the salty veins with relish. **“MMmmMMMmppphhh** …smells so fucking nasty…can still taste Kasumi on this thing…and these **HUGE, FUCKING BALLS** …you ever heard of a bath, you gross, shitty stud? You think girls like getting the stench of cock and pre-jizz splattered all over their faces? _**❤**_ _ **❤**_ ” The stud in the chair chuckled deeply. “Not all girls, but I think you do.” Rachel replied by intensifying her cock-suckling, rubbing her face along back and forth before diving down to offer a similar lathering to the man’s overstuffed balls. Momiji let out a loud gasp at the sight of them. They were **HUGE!** Baseball sized orbs that even she could tell were virtually STUFFED with potent cream! A womb-worrying load of cum was roiling around in the same balls that were now slapped across Rachel’s face as she noisily lapped at them…but then she froze. She thought she’d heard a gasp from behind. Rachel slowly turned around, and her eyes locked with Momiji’s.

**“M-M-Momiji?!”** Rachel sputtered out, licking her lips and trying to shift herself away from the rock-hard slab of cock-meat she had been worshipping, as if she could pretend it hadn’t happened. “W-why are you…how did you…” At Rachel’s stammering, Kasumi only chuckled in amusement. The man in the chair clapped his hands together and smiled at Momiji. “Welcome! Man, I told Kasumi to send a letter out to the hottest kunoichi she could find, and I was NOT disappointed! Seriously, heaven must be missing a damn angel!” His compliments caused Momiji to blink in confusion, as she was still thoroughly confused as to what was going on. “Who ARE you?! What have you done to Rachel?” Rachel bit her lip awkwardly as the man stood up. Momiji watched the figure get up to this full height, and she was taken aback by his size. He was a good two feet above her height, towering over her with a chiselled chest and tree-trunk arms. He offered a little bow of greeting, and Momiji felt herself about to give one back before shaking her head and standing firm.

“The names Rio. I’m the informant that you and your two friends are so interested in. I’ve had my own run-ins with MIST, so there’s not exactly much love lost between us.” He glanced to the side with a sneer at the mention of them before continuing. “It’s just…I’m not all that interested in money or info or anything like that. I’ve really only got one condition to any pretty little thing trying to get this info.” Momiji could see Rio’s eyes scanning her up and down. She blushed a little and pouted up at him. “W-which is?” “He told me to make him cum.” Kasumi called out, leaning on the arm of his chair as she watched their interaction. “Simple as that. ** ** _💗_**** It’s just…” She chuckled under her breath, “We haven’t managed it yet.” Rachel sneered at the admission. The beautiful seductress was clearly frazzled by the fact that this stud hadn’t let his load burst all over her creamy, huge tits yet…

“Kasumi spent two days trying, and let me tell you, those were some of the best two days of my damn life.” Rio let out a whistle of appreciation, “I couldn’t let such an amazing woman go so easy so I just…held on a bit longer than she’d expected. Eventually, she decided to call in help, letting your blonde buddy in on what I know. Now that isn’t working so…” Rio smiled down at Momiji, his eyes focusing solely on her bursting tits. “You willing to help too?” Rachel and Momiji both swallowed hard. Momiji’s eyes scanned downwards. She gazed at the thick, erect slab of drool-coated cock, still covered in red kiss marks that Rachel had left all over it. She glanced over at Rachel, who looked downwards…but kept looking up at Momiji with a blush on her cheeks. She looked at Rio’s smiling face, and psyched herself up.”

“You’re on.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thus began a carnival of oral delights, an absolute frenzy of ball-slurping, cock-lathering, cheek-hollowing mouth action as all three kunoichi joined forces to extract the information, and nearly a weeks worth of bubbling cum, from the overstuffed nuts of the informant. Rio thought he had died and gone to heaven when he looked down and saw three gorgeous faces glanced up at him with their mouths all working solely to give him pleasure, each of them enough of a beauty to be on the front cover of any beauty magazine in the country. Each of their expressions told a different story, but each of their mouths worked on overdrive to fulfil their task.

Rachel looked up with a furrowed brow, frustrated eyes, and tightly pursed red lips, her cheeks hollowed out as she sluttily slurped and sucked on one of Rio’s fat balls, her flawless features used to seduce and tempt contorted into a lusty display of absolute ball-slobbering devotion. She felt humiliated at her failure to lead this dark-skinned stud to a messy, explosive orgasm that would drench her hefty tits in a sea of thick ball-cream after three whole days of trying. She had gone above and beyond in her efforts, twerking her fat ass on his lap for hours at a time, biting her lip and groaning with newly discovered pleasure as the overly hung stud pumped her tight, puffy pussy in an attempt to get himself off. She had even offered up her anal virginity in a last ditch attempt, which had only succeeded in giving Rio a newfound respect for her flexability, and given Rachel a new fetish. Now she had to disgrace herself by accepting the help of two equally busty sluts, one even being a close friend of hers, in order to force just this one man to blow his load. Why the FUCK did he have to be so resilient, so hung, and so fucking hot?! ** ** _💗_****

Kasumi looked up with an expression of adoration and devotion, her beautiful eyes sparkling as she rolled the other one of Rio’s balls around in her wet mouth. She had started this task with such a single-minded fervor, entirely focused on securing a speedy climax and leaving with her prize. But Rio had resisted. He had survived her nastiest, sluttiest, sexiest techniques where all others had rolled their eyes and came in their pants at the mere thought of them. From brutal face-fucks to sensual soapy massages to overly affectionate make-outs combined with an absurdly skilled hand-job, Rio had found it in him to resist. Oh it wasn’t easy, he would admit that himself, but he had told Kasumi that the reason for his resiliance was because he couldn’t bare letting such a gorgeous woman get away that easy. Kasumi had to admit by this point, her desire to force a messy orgasm out of Rio was just as much personal as it was professional. Her heart had been captured by this smirk, and her womb had been captured by his monster cock. Even if it meant relying on these two busty bitches as well, she WAS going to find out how much thick cream boiling up in those big black balls was waiting for her at the end of this, one way or another. ** ** _💕_****

Momiji looked up with a focused, determined glint in her beautiful amber eyes. She was still new to this, still hadn’t grasped what she was dealing with. Sure, she was the most inexperienced of the three, but she was still 100% determined to complete her task, get the information, and return with Rachel! All that stood in her way was this big, fat, steaming-hot black cock and the tsunami of jizz waiting to be shot deep into Momiji’s tight, pretty mouth. It was gonna be so easy to make this guy cum, she wouldn’t even have to try…but…part of her WAS a little surprised. Impressed maybe. After all, this HUGE BLACK COCK was pretty much the size of her arm! And he hadn’t even cum after spending three days with Rachel? Momiji could feel heat welling up in her core, and a pink haze was slowly descending over her vision as her cheeks pursed and she started to moan as she licked and sucked at the thick, salty shaft. It was way tastier than she had thought it would be…Rachel sure seemed to like it, she was sucking and slurping like crazy! Maybe Momiji needed to do that too…just to make this all go faster, of course. It’s not like the cock-hungry little slut was starting to develop an addiction to big black cock or anything. _**❤**_

“Stinks so fucking much…girls are gonna hate you if you don’t wash your cock more, you know?” Rachel attempted to talk down to Rio, with her nose pressed against his huge balls. “They’re not gonna offer you any nice blowjobs or facefucks if you don’t clean up your act… **Mmmppgfff… ** _💗_**** ” Kasumi sighed hotly next to her. “Speak for yourself. This is what a real man smells like. If other girls can’t handle it, just more for me and Momiji.” “W-why are you assuming I’m into it?” asked Momiji, a strand of drool connecting her and Rio’s cockhead as she looked at Kasumi, who shrugged in response. “Because you’re already as wet as a waterfall and you’re moaning like a whore. Keep going. Your voice is making Rachel suck harder. ****_💕_**** ”

Rio leaned back and groaned deeply. “God, this was a good idea, Kasumi. I didn’t realize I was gonna get some fun dirty talk along with this. You three are MADE for cock-sucking, you know that?” “That a compliment? Hmph. Just because I can handle a big, fat, pussy-stretching horse-cock like yours doesn’t mean I need to hear it… ***chu*”** Despite her complaints, Rachel planted an appreciative kiss on the underside of Rio’s cock, causing it to twitch and buck. “Why hasn’t this big, nasty thing cum yet anyway?” Momiji asked with a pout, “J-just how far are we going to have to go to make him cum?” Images filled the busty, raven-haired beauty’s mind of her spreading her legs wide and looking into Rio’s eyes as he mounted her, arm-length cock slowly, teasingly splitting her wet little pussy open inch by brutal inch, with her openly begging him to breed the fuck out of her fertile little womb with his…” _W-where did that thought come from?! Come on Momiji, stick to the mission! You’re here for Rachel too, remember…who looks really, REALLY sexy when she’s sucking on cock…ahhn, this is real bad. ** **💕**** **❤** ”_

“Momiji, what’s with that look on your face?” Rachel curiously poked her friend, making her snap out of her internal fantasies. “You look a little overwhelmed. I guess someone is going to need to show you the ropes, so…” Rachel shifted over to Momiji, leaving Kasumi with full access to both of Rio’s balls, which she eagerly started lapping at with her tongue like a good girl should. Rachel came up right next to Momiji’s face and began offering some assistance in a uniquely Rachel way…by pulling Momiji into a deep, wet kiss. Momiji’s eyes went wide, and even Rio looked surprised by the sudden move as Rachel grabbed her friend in a deep, sloppy make-out, tongues lashing around and hungry moans filling the room. Momiji felt herself go slack and blissful before Rachel finally let her go, licking her lips. “You need to get your mouth wetter. You’ll never be able to make full use of a huge cock like this if you can’t get it all slick and sloppy. ** ** _💗_**** ” She winked at Momiji, who just nodded in idle, enraptured approval. Rachel turned back to Rio and spat on his cocktip, then used her palm to spread the gooey lube from the tip of this cock all the way down to his well-loved ballsack, making Rio’s toes curl with the sensitive pleasure.

“Alright, try again. Open your mouth as wide as you can, and I’ll see how far this cock can go. Don’t worry about gagging. It makes it even sloppier. ****_💕_**** ** ** _💗_**** ” Rachel made her command and Momiji obeyed eagerly, opening her mouth with a cute “Ahn” as the blonde bimbo directed Rio’s cock between her lips. The huge throat-stuffing shaft went down…and down…and down! Rachel’s expression went from curious to pleased to impressed to amazed as more and more of Rio’s cock seemed to effortlessly slide down Momiji’s throat, with only the slightest of swallows and moans being heard. “Holy shit…” Rio and Rachel both said at the same time, and Momiji wiggled her ass like a dog being praised as she heard her friend sound impressed…well, and Rio. Impressing him wasn’t too bad either.

“I knew it. The girls a natural.” Kasumi commented, having dragged herself away from Rio’s balls to watch as over half of his massive cock was now lodged down Momiji’s throat, the bulge in her neck lewdly displaying where he was at the time. Momiji swallowed and sucked, savouring the rich taste of cock-sweat, pre-cum, and whatever juices Rachel and Kasumi had left for her on this erect cock-canvas. She was impressed with HERSELF at this point…but then a point was reached. She let out a messy, sloppy gag and sputtered around Rio’s cock. Rachel finally blinked, letting her breath out that she had been holding in watching the event unfold. “Nine inches before she gagged…you really are a lucky piece of shit, you know Rio? Men would pay millions to steal the virginity of a throat-pussy like this.” Rio just nodded in awed appreciation. Momiji, mascara dripping down her cheeks like a thoroughly face-fucked brothel ninja, looked up at Rio…and she winked. _“How do you like that, you stupidly well-hung stud? Getting ready to cum? I hope so… ** **💕**** "_

“Shit, I wasn’t expecting that…damn, do they teach you that at ninja school?” Rio steadied his legs and reached his hand down to give an appreciative pat on Momiji’s head, causing her to shuffle and blush. “No way, I don’t know if even I could take it that far in one go…” remarked Rachel in awe. “Think she can take the whole thing?” Rio asked curiously. Rachel looked up at him in shock. “Are you seriously suggesting that you could force your whole uselessly-huge cock down the throat of my precious Momiji? Are you TRYING to break her? There’s no way she could…” Rachel looked down at Momiji, who was glancing up at her. Her eyes were watery, but clearly determined. She attempted to nod with a mouth full of cock, like she was giving Rachel the go-ahead. _“If taking this **FAT COCK** all the way down my throat is gonna get us closer to forcing him to cum…then I’ll do it!”_ Momiji thought, her stalwart thoughts reaching Rachel, who nodded and grinned at Rio. “Scratch that. I think it’s time we showed you how **SCARY** we kunoichi can be…”

Rachel slithered behind Momiji and gently gripped the sides of her head while both Rio and Kasumi watched with bated breath. Kasumi licked her lips, ready for what was about to happen. Slowly, Rachel started to put pressure on the back of Momiji’s head, her fingers running through her raven locks as she pushed her down, slowly and carefully. Momiji’s throat writhed and wriggled as more of Rio’s huge black cock began to sink into her tight, wet throat-pussy, the formerly virgin fuck-hole offering little resistance to the steaming hot slab of dick-meat fucking her gullet. The occasional cough or gag did cause Rachel to stop, but Momiji would moan and hmm to show she was ready for more. Rio let out a heavy breath as her plump cock-pillows slid down his length, creeping closer and closer to his base. Kasumi darted closer, pressing her face against Rio’s waist to watch as the slutty ninja throat-toy descended, drool and slobber dripping down onto Kasumi’s pretty face.

“Oh shit, she’s soooo close…” Kasumi whispered, her curiosity about Rio now extended to a curiosity about Momiji’s abilities. Rachel panted like a bitch in heat as she got off on watching the lewd face-fuck, and Momiji’s eyes rolled back as she let out a guttural cough. She was determined not to give up on this difficult task, not when this **FAT MONSTER COCK** was so damn tasty…a-and of course, not when she was so close to completing her mission! Her knuckles tightened and her lips pursed into an even sluttier blowjob face, one a cutie like her should **NEVER** be showing off so blatantly, as she got closer…and closer…and closer…until her plump cock-suckers landed onto Rio’s pelvis with a soft “chu”, her lewd kiss and masterful throat-fuck complete. Rio’s entire cock was stuffed down her throat, and the poor man was in **PIECES.**

**“OHHH SHIT!** I-I’ve NEVER had a girl who can do…. **JESUS** …” His toes curled, he bit his lip, he struggled for all he was worth. His balls roiled and churned and glugged with a near endless stream of chunky, stomach-bulging ball-cream, an explosion clearly imminent…but no. It didn’t come! He held out, forcing his body to resist the pleasure. “Impossible!” Rachel gasped, “There’s no way anyone could resist a full-on throat-locking from a ninja slut like Momiji! I-is your cock broken?!” “ **NOOOOO!** I-I’m just not gonna let this once-in-a-lifetime chance get awaaaaaay!” Rio let out a pained groan, enjoying himself too much to let this moment slip by. “I-I can feel it coming…but it ain’t gonna be finished… **UNLESS I DUMP MY LOAD IN THIS BITCH’S JUICY LITTLE PUSSY!”**

Momiji’s eyes snapped open, and she felt something burst inside her. Not the cock currently stuffed in her gullet, but something arcane and powerful! She let out a loud GRRKRKL as she dragged herself backwards, forcing the entire sticky length of dark cockmeat out of her throat with an audible gasp of air, though the only taste that filled her lungs was spit and smegma. Her explosive release of Rio’s cock caused a splatter of pre-cum to land on Kasumi and Rachel, who cooed and gasped under the sticky assault. But they were distracted by Momiji letting out a deep, bestial howl like a dog in heat, and a glowing symbol started to pulse on her abdomen, right above her pussy! “The Mark of the Courtesan…” Kasumi marvelled. “It wasn’t just a rumour…” “H-huh?” Rio asked, his cock pulsing with the need to cum and breed and spurt his genes into the nearest fertile womb, even more so than he had been before!

“The Mark of the Courtesan is a secret curse that only a chosen kunoichi can unlock…” explained Rachel, “I can’t believe Momiji had it all along…but it spells the end of our little game…” She looked at Rio with her look of concern for Momiji fading into a look of teasing. Momiji pressed her hands onto the warm mark and cooed, her amber eyes fading into a light pink as she showed off a goofy, pleasured grin. “It’s a 100%, totally certain way to force a man to cum…” Rachel continued, “It traps him inside a hellish prison of absolute pleasure, making sure he can’t escape until he lets his load out inside whatever nasty little succubus happens to possess the mark…hee hee…it’s totally guaranteed to make even a stud like you go weak at the knees and cry for mercy. ****_💕💗_**** ** ** _💕_**** Ahn, how I wanna see that…”

“ **W-wanna breeeEEEeeeedddd** …” Momiji moaned in a slutty, wavering voice, rocking her hips back and forth as her eyes locked onto Rio’s cock, her pupils fading into pinpricks. “Breeeeeeed…. ** ** _💕_**** ** ** _💕_**** ** ** _💕_**** ” Kasumi tsked in mock disappointment though. “Aww, but there’s no way you can take advantage of this wonderful little curse, huh? I mean, if you stick your cock deep into Momiji’s willing, aching pussy…you’re gonna cum for certain, you know? We might have to finally put an end to our fun…guess you’re gonna have to just turn her down. Just walk away, save all that thick, ball-busting cum for some other time…” “Hee hee, maybe you can jack off in the corner or something while we have fun with Momiji instead. _**❤**_ ” teased Rachel, who leaned over to start lapping at Momiji’s boobs, moaning as she suckled on her tits. Momiji gasped and groaned, her singular obsession with Rio’s cock broken by her friends wet tongue.

“Yeah, you save all that cum if you want, stud. I’m sure we’ll find a good use for Momiji and her awesome slut mark.” Kasumi joined in the teasing, reaching over to kiss Momiji, sucking on her soft lips and moaning as Momiji panted breathily. “Want….to breed…y-you don’t wanna breed Momiji? Don’t want me to lock my legs around you and kiss you as you spurt spurt spurt inside my little pussy? **Momiji’s little pussy would feel shoooooo good…** "

Rio had sat back and let the three girls have their fun long enough. He stood to his feet, towering over all three of them as they looked up in excited wonder. “All this teasing and taunting…must think I’m some kind of dumbass…” Rio mumbled to himself, his fat cock bouncing in front of him as he stepped forward, pre-cum now drooling from his tip like a leaking faucet. He was so close to cumming now, so ready to shoot his fat load…and the perfect sperm-dump just so happened to be spreading her thick, juicy thighs as she lay on her back, one ruby-lipped blonde bitch suckling on her tits while the other smirking badass rubbed her pussy like she was inviting Rio inside.

“When such a prime fuck-hole is right there in front of me, **I’m not gonna let that chance slip through my fingers.** ” Rio got down to the floor, with Momiji lying on her back. He slammed a thick, muscular arm down next to her head while his other hand gripped his drooling cock and lined it up with Momiji’s puffy, soaking wet pussy hole. Rachel and Kasumi watched with grins, aware that the load they had been working towards would be coming out in only a matter of moments…there was little to no chance of Momiji’s flawless pussy and deadly cum-draining magics not being the perfect finishing blow. Momiji didn’t care about any of that, her eyes just flashed with hearts as she sensed the bubbling, fermenting waves of cum getting themselves ready to spurt into her needy womb. _**❤ **💗****_

Rio’s cock spewed thick rivers of pre-cum out as his meaty cockhead pressed **JUST** into Momiji’s plump pussy. He could act like a suave, cool, collected guy all he liked, but it was clear his cock was a NASTY beast. It wanted to make meat-holes out of women, and leave a legion of heavy-bellied mommies in its rutting wake. This prime pussy was 100% the type of slutty, needy dick-sleeve that Rio’s cock loved, and he felt his mind swimming with just the slick slobber of her wet pussy juices coating the head. As if Momiji’s cooing and groaning wasn’t enough to entice him, Kasumi and Rachel leaned onto him and started kissing and licking at his muscles, whispering demands that he “pump a baby into the little sluts womb” and “show her bratty pussy who it belongs to”.

Rio spread Momiji’s pussy lips with his cock and thrusted in strong, the first portion of his monster cock sliding into Momiji’s searing-hot, ultra-tight hole. She gasped and snapped her head backwards as her body forced a little orgasm from just the entry, rewarding her for finding a nice, hard cock. Rio shivered, practically drooling as he slid forward, inch by solid inch, as he became acquainted with Momiji’s pussy. Rachel and Kasumi watched the lewd scene with hungry eyes, both thoroughly into the scene unfolding before them, and both a little jealous of just how insanely pleased Momoij’s slutty body seemed to be. Even if they were getting the info out of this stud after this, it might not be TOO bad to let him get an extra reward for being so agreeable, right? Maybe let him pound the FUCK out of their own tight little cunts as a tip? Or give him a sloppy, oiled-up double titfuck while giving his leaking cock-tip a bunch of lipstick mark kisses? It seemed only fair right now. ** ** _💗_****

“Shooo niiiiice….” Momiji babbled in fuck-happy bliss, “M-my little pussy **LOVES BIG BLACK COCK…** ” Rio grinned, wanting to speak out in response but worried any drop in focus was going to cause an EXPLOSIVE cumshot to spurt out. He was forcing himself to wait until his WHOLE cock was stuffed inside Momiji before he finally accepted the absurd pleasure of her cursed cock-hole. “I can see the fat shaft bulging her slim belly…sooo nasty…” marvelled Kasumi. “Mmmm, I bet he likes seeing that. Proof that he’s stretching out whatever little bitch he’s mating with, reshaping them to be perfect monster cock cum-dumps… ** ** _💗_**** ” Rachel joined in, biting her lip and wishing she was that very monster cock cum-dump right now. As they spoke, Rio got further and further in, inch by brutal inch into the squirming, quivering kunoichi. He was so close, so **CLOSE** to getting balls deep inside her…just one more pump…

“Just one more pump ** ** _💕_**** …” Kasumi whispered into his ear.

“Just one more pump ** ** _💕_**** …” Rachel whispered into his other.

“Just one. More. Pump. ** ** _💕_**** ** ** _💕_**** ** ** _💕_**** ” Momiji remarked, blowing Rio a sloppy kiss.

And then Rio pumped.

The dam burst. ****_💗_****

Rio let out a loud howl as his balls finally gave up, having been given the message that his mission had been accomplished by his fat cock. Momiji only had a second to savour the exquisite fullness of his cock buried so deep in her that her womb was suckling on his cocktip before it started to expel its load right into her, an internal cumshot so massive and thick that it stuffed her full in an instant! Momiji gasped, then moaned, then arched her back and came like a whore as her dreams of being bred were now thoroughly, excessively fulfilled! Pencil thick streams of chunky white cum spurted out from her pussy, soaking her and Rio in globules of juicy girl-cum and thick greasy week-old stud-cream. **SHPPPPPPRT! GHRRRRRSSSSSPT! SHRRRRRRRRRRPLLLLT!** The noise was seriously intense, like someone squeezing a tube of cream out.

**“OH MY GO-MMPPHFF! ** _💗💕_** _ **❤**_** ” Rachel cried out in awe at the sheer thickness and amount of certain-breeding ball-batter spurting out of her beloved Momiji’s hole, but her open mouth so close to the action was a perfect target for an errant spray of greasy cum! Her ruby-red lips were coated in spunk as a thick glob of cum spurted into her mouth, causing her to instinctively swallow and gasp as the thick liquid tingled on her tongue. “A-Ahhhn! I **t’s pudding thiiiick!** I-I can’t believe thiiiiis, I have to practically **CHEW** on iiiiit!” Rachel played with the goopy, thick cream with her fingers, her own eyes glazing over from the heat and stench of potent jizz. “ **M-moooore** … ** ** _💗_**** ” She whined, moving in to lap up more sprays and lick at cock, pussy and cum as best she could.

**“OHhHHHOHHNN! OOOOHHHHHHHGAAAAAAH! GUUUUHOOOOOOHHHHHGGGGG! C-CUUUUUUUUM! THICK BLACK STUD CUUUUUUUUUM! CUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMING!”** Momiji let out a shrill cry of bliss as her pussy was thoroughly dominated, her legs wrapping around Rio’s waist in a determined attempt to keep him inside her, despite so much jizz spewing out of her pussy. Kasumi watched with a delighted expression, even more pleased by the sight than she thought she’d be. “Ohohoho! You didn’t disappoint, Rio! I’ve been waiting for this…what a CUM-BLAST!” She moved a finger down to lap up a loose puddle of jizz and popped it between her lips, sucking as she savoured the taste. “So creamy and gooey…girls really are just jizz-jars for studs with overly potent sperm like this, huh? Or do you just have a thing for busty kunochi sluts? **MmmmMMMMmm** …sho tasty… ** ** _💗_**** ” She continued to lap up the spewing strands of cum alongside Rachel as Rio gritted his teeth, groaning and struggling with the sheer weight of sperm being sprayed out of his cock.

Momiji grabbed his face and brought him down into a deep, heavy kiss, her tongue dancing with his own as the sloppy creampie continued. Eventually, Rachel and Kasumi both darted in as well to make a lewd four-way kiss as they rubbed all over him, coaxing out the last few strands of ball-juice that splatted messily along the floor, and all over the now thoroughly-creampied body of Momiji, who let out a content sigh as her legs finally went slack. The gorgeous ninja’s mark flashed pink once more before going away, a sign that even her own magical libido had been totally sated. ** ** _💕_****

As Rachel helped Momiji up, Kasumi checked on the exhausted Rio. “Hmm hmm hmm…you seem quite satisfied now, hmm? So then, I guess I can give you a few more minutes to rest before you give up your info. Our side of the deal is complete after all.” Rio leaned back in his chair panting before letting out a deep chuckle, causing Kasumi to raise her eyebrow. “Is that right? I’m not sure…that’s actually quite right.” “Ohh?” Kasumi furrowed her brow as Rio continued. “I did say…you had to make me cum. But remember…” He grinned cheekily. “I said it to YOU. I never actually said someone else doing it was part of the deal.” There was a moment of silence between the two. Clearly, Rio was pushing his luck, he knew that most of all…

But as a smile crossed Kasumi’s lips, he knew his little gamble had paid off. “Oh ho? So it has to be me who gets the final release? In that case…Rachel, leave the princess to sleep off her fun.” She licked her lips and sank down to her knees. “Our mission isn’t over yet. ** ** _💗_**** ”


End file.
